


Frog and Toad

by Annabec



Series: The adventures of the superhusbands [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just lots of fluff, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabec/pseuds/Annabec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in kindergarten, and it begins with shy smiles, awkward greetings, and children's books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frog and Toad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theroadgoeson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/gifts).



> Based on an RP I did on tumblr. It's just fluffy kidfic.

They meet in kindergarten, and it begins with shy smiles, awkward greetings, and children's books.  
  
Their teacher seats them next to each other, in the hopes that perhaps Enjolras will pull Combeferre out of his shell, and Combeferre will balance out Enjolras's need to be stubborn. It doesn't quite work out the way she'd hoped. The two boys begin each day by exchanging shy smiles and hurried greetings, before going about their business as usual. Sometimes Combeferre will shove his glasses up his nose and Enjolras will watch him curiously, unable to figure out why he feels like they need to be friends. Because they do. He just doesn't know how yet.  
  
The stalking begins in November.  
  
Enjolras is determined - and when Enjolras is determined to get his way, he usually does, even at five years old - to become friends with the shy boy with the glasses and messy hair, and he'll do whatever it takes. Besides, the other boy looks lonely.  
  
He just isn't sure how they're going to become friends, but that's okay, because Enjolras has ways around that. Which is why he starts following Combeferre around, hiding whenever he looks his way, and glaring like a jealous cat at whoever dares talk to him.  
  
He does, however, maintain enough of a distance that he doesn't hear the things the other kids say to his friend - and he's already thinking of Combeferre as his friend, even though he isn't yet. Nor does he see the tears that gather behind the classes and are wiped away with a hasty hand. Not that he would've known what to do even if he had known. There are things you simply can't do as an emotionally constipated five year old, and comforting somebody that you want to be friends with is one of them.  
  
However. By the middle of February, Enjolras has decided that he knows everything there is to know about Combeferre (or at least, everything he needs to know), and that he needs to come up with a plan to go talk to him. He knows he's special - after all, his parents have told him this many times - and that anyone would be lucky to be his friend, but still. He needs to make sure Combeferre likes him.  
  
By now, he's noticed that the other boy always brings a book outside or to the gymnasium when their class goes out to play in the last half hour of school, right after nap time. Enjolras hates nap time, because it means school is almost over, and he does like school, even if nobody ever wants to play games with him because he's bossy and tends to take over a lot.  
  
During this half hour while they wait for their parents to come pick them up, Combeferre always has a book. He always sits underneath the same tree or in the same corner, and as the year goes on, the books become thicker and thicker.  
  
The books are what gives Enjolras the idea in the first place.  
  
After all, he reasons to himself, if he gives Combeferre a book, he'll have to like him, and he'll want to be his friend. It makes perfect sense to him. After all, Enholras is five years old, and has not yet abandoned the ways of his parents, so he views bribery and manipulation as a perfectly socially acceptable way to make friends.  
  
Of course it is.  
  
It's the afternoon on February 17th when Enjolras works up the nerve to actually approach Combeferre, a slim, hardcover book clutched in his hands that are sticky with sweat.  
  
Except he isn't nervous. There's no reason for him to be. Of course not.  
  
They're in the gymnasium today, because it's far too cold outside, and Combeferre looks miserable, huddled under a thick sweater that's far too large, and looks very soft. It's even red.  
  
Enjolras's sweater is red too - in fact, it's his favorite - and the fact that they sort of have matching sweaters kind of makes him want to curl up next to Combeferre and cuddle with him and his soft-looking sweater.  
  
Except of course he does, because Enjolras is on a mission, so cuddling with Combeferre and his sweater isn't going to happen. Not yet, anyway, but Enjolras holds high hopes that Combeferre will like him enough to let him cuddle with him, because he's cold and sort of lonely and just wants to sleep. And make friends. If only you could do both at once.  
  
The little blonde hovers over the bespectacled one, holding on to the book for dear life with fingers that are still chubby from childhood. he clears his throat, shifting his weight from foot to foot in the hopes that Combeferre will look up. He does.  
  
In fact, he stands up, setting his book aside on the floor. His shoulders are tense, and Enjolras almost aborts the whole mission and runs away. Except he doesn't, because then he'd still have the book and he wants Combeferre to have the book.  
  
"Here." Enjolras thrusts the book at Combeferre, who takes it, staring at it like it's some sort of foreign object. Maybe he thinks it will explode, and Enjolras can't deny that that would be pretty cool.  
  
"Frog and Toad are Friends?" Oh, of course. Combeferre reads chapter books, not kids books like that. Enjolras visibly wilts, his shoulders slumping dejectedly, before Combeferre hurls himself at Enjolras and wraps him in a hug.  
  
Naturally, Enjolras freezes, unused to such open and honest emotion. The teacher doesn't seem to be paying attention, either, so she can't come and comfort Combeferre, and Enjolras can't figure out why he's crying.  
  
He pats his back awkwardly, noting to himself that yes, the sweater is soft, and Combeferre is crying on his and ruining it, which is not okay. Except it sort of is.  
  
"So, uh... are we friends?" Enjolras asks shyly, his voice muffled by Combeferre's sweater. Combeferre nods and pulls away, gasping and uttering multiple sorries for ruining Enjolras's sweater. It doesn't matter. Much. Enjolras might even forgive him someday.  
  
(When Enjolras comes in the next day, he is yawning and rubbing his eyes because he had gotten no sleep the night before, thanks to his parents fighting. Combeferre takes one look at him and sticks to his side the entire day, hissing at anybody who comes near. He even curls around Enjolras protectively at nap time, and it's the best rest Enjolras has had in months. Maybe forgiving Combeferre for ruining his favorite sweater won't be as hard as he thought.)

 


End file.
